Spot the Diff
EQiwzBhTxqk Spot the Diff is the name given to a special two-hour Phineas and Ferb mini-marathon, first aired on Disney Channel US in 2008. The marathon is based around a scenario in which Heinz Doofenshmirtz has made an invention he calls the Change-inator-inator, with which he can make various changes, particularly visual ones, to certain episodes of the show. The changes are shown through specially-made promotional spots airing between each episode, with redubbed animation from "The Fast and the Phineas". As a challenge, the viewer watches the four selected episodes and their modified counterparts while keeping track of which changes are made as part of a tie-in at the official websites. Broadcast times: * US: August 8, 2008 at 8 p.m. (08/08/08 at 8) * US re-broadcast: March 21, 2009 at 8 p.m. * UK: November 14, 2008 at 4 p.m. with a repeat at 7 a.m. on November 16, 2008 * Australia: November 15, 2008 at 10 a.m. * Spain: December 8, 2008 at 3:50 p.m. * Asia: January 26, 2009 at 10 a.m. Website tie-ins Visitors to the Disney Channel official websites in the United States, United Kingdom and Australia can access a page where they can download a score card and play a game called "Spot the Diff". Shortly after the marathon was first aired in the US, all but the game were removed from the US site. In preparation for the March 21st re-broadcast, all content has been restored to the US site. The score card is a downloadable PDF file consisting of eight pages and listing all the changes made in the four episodes, along with some changes not actually made in the episodes. Each potential change listed on the scorecard is accompanied by the answers "Yes" and "No" for the person to circle as they watched the "Change-inated" episodes. The score card is available on the three websites listed below. A copy of the original US score card can be viewed at . (The only difference between the three score cards appears to be the website address printed on each card.) The "Spot the Diff" game involves trying to identify 8 differences between pairs of pictures within a time limit. Website addresses: * United States: http://www.disneychannel.com/SpotTheDiff. (Between approximately August 15th, 2008 and early March 2009, this was a redirect to the show's website with only the "Spot the Diff" game available. The link is active again in preparation for the March 21, 2009 re-broadcast.) * United Kingdom: http://www2.disney.co.uk/DisneyChannel/supersites/phineasandferb/spotthediff/index.html * Australia: http://www.disney.com.au/DisneyChannel/phineasandferb/games/spotthediff/index.html After watching the marathon, the player can go back to the website and take a "True or False"-type quiz on each of the episodes, with the correct answers applying "Yes" to any change that was actually made and "No" to the ones that weren't. If the player can answer eight questions correctly for each episode, they will have access to free downloadable items. Downloadable items: * US (original broadcast): Phineas/Ferb buddy icon, Agent P/Doofenshmirtz buddy icon, Spot the Diff wallpaper in three sizes, (unknown item)*. Answering all four quizzes correctly allowed access to the then-unaired episodes "Put that Putter Away" and "Does This Duckbill Make Me Look Fat?" (which aired on Disney Channel US on August 10, 2008). These items were no longer available on the US website after mid-August 2008. * US (March re-broadcast): Phineas/Ferb buddy icon, Agent P/Doofenshmirtz buddy icon, Spot the Diff wallpaper in three sizes, (unknown item)*. Answering all four quizzes correctly allowed access to the "unaired" episode "The Lake Nose Monster" which had already aired on disney xd. * UK: Phineas/Ferb buddy icon, Spot the Diff wallpaper in three sizes, access to "Candace's Quiz" game**, access to "Agent P's Hideout: Spy Simulation" game**. * Australia: Phineas/Ferb buddy icon, Agent P/Doofenshmirtz buddy icon, Spot the Diff wallpaper in three sizes, access to the unaired (for Australia) episode Out to Launch. :: * Information on what this item was was not retained. :: ** These games are accessable from the main Phineas and Ferb pages at the US and Australian web sites without having to be unlocked. Spot the Diff Score Card Download http://www.family.ca/spotthediff/downloads/PhineasAndFerb_Score_Card.pdf Episodes featured Differences by episode "The Fast and the Ferbulous: Danville Drift" * When Phineas says "I know what we're gonna do today!", the radio has been changed to The Bettys radio. * The photo on Candace's phone is different. * Perry pops up in the car with Phineas and Ferb. * A family portrait hangs on the wall in the kitchen. * A dark grey knight is placed behind Phineas. * A flamingo is placed on the front lawn. * Isabella peeks out the door while her mother is greeting Candace. * The lady to the right of the boys mother's cards are switched. * In place of the boys' hair being switched around, Ferb has an afro and Phineas wears star glasses. * The trash can turns lime green. * Perry's entrance in this episode is switched with the one from "Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror". * A "Brick" billboard is above the bleachers. * The Povenlube sign is behind Isabella. * A PFT poster hangs on the wall above the stadium tunnel. * The man behind Jeremy is wearing a Love Händel T-shirt. * A lawn gnome with a red hat is in the booth. * Phineas is playing the guitar in the photo on the screen. * While Phineas is being interviewed, Baljeet is standing next to Ferb. * The head silhouette on the TV is replaced with a pelican silhouette. * Isabella peeks from behind the chair when Linda Flynn says "Candace, this is a dandruff commercial." * A "Made in Korea" sticker is taped to the side of Doofenshmirtz's blimp. * A monster truck has been added to the starting line of cars. * The PFT building is in the background when Candace bikes out of the stadium. * A black and white cow runs past Phineas. * "Team Phineas" is written on the wall behind Isabella. * The number on the car is 24 when Isabella says "That helmet looks so manly." * The logo on Doofenshmirtz's blimp is backwards when he says "Listen to those fools." * The racetrack is replaced with the roller rink from "Crack That Whip" * Phineas' guitar is bright yellow. * A photo of Dr. Doofenshmirtz and Vanessa from "Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together" is on the fridge door. * A hot pink starburst background is used in the close-up on Doofenshmirtz. * Doofenshmirtz's Inflate-inator ray is orange instead of green. * Baljeet's house appears in place of Isabella's. * A picture of Pinky hangs on the wall. * Mimi appears with a video camera at the winner's circle. * A roller coaster poster from "Rollercoaster" is on the center car wash window. * The PFT building is behind Perry. * Isabella sticks her head out from the doorway. "Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Error!" * Perry is in the sandbox. * Perry's entrance in this episode is switched with that from "The Fast and the Phineas". * There is a circle pattern background behind Major Monogram. * Doofenshmirtz's blimp flies over the house. * Immediately after bringing in the dolphin, Phineas and Ferb, wearing their regular outfits and without walking back the other way first, walk by again with plumbing supplies. * Baljeet, wearing red overalls, is standing by the Fireside Girls. * Many birds are flying around at the beach. * Jenny is colored as a blonde with a bright green hat when she and Stacy arrive. (She returns to her normal color scheme when Candace is crowned Queen Wahini of the Beach.) * When disguised as a lawn gnome, Perry's hat is purple (though it's briefly red again right before Doofenshmirtz picks him up). * Some of the gnomes on the conveyor belt are Shimmy Jimmy dolls. * Slushy the Clown is in the garage. * The TV plays the Gitchi, Gitchi, Goo video when Doofenshmirtz first turns it on. * Moai statues have been added to the stage. * Vanessa is dancing in the background. * The dinosaur water slide from "The Best Lazy Day Ever" can be seen in the zoomed out shot. * Herman the Hedgehog hits Candace on her head and lands on the ground beside her. * A Scottish band appears behind Candace after she wins the limbo contest. * Doofenshmirtz is added to the "Say!" pose in the "Backyard Beach" song. * The ski hut is replaced with a Mr. Slushy Burger hut. * The tikis in the background are replaced with gnomes. * Candace appears in place of the kid flailing on the surfboard. * Phineas plays the guitar and dances in the background. * The last shot of Ferb singing the song has its background replaced with Mount Rushmore. * Perry the Inaction Figures are in the gnome wagon. * The PFT poster is behind Doofenshmirtz. * The score cards say 2, 4, and ½. * Phineas's hologram has a "Hi Mom" card. * Phineas's surfboard turns green with a red stripe when he surfs over the crowd. * Lawrence walks behind the judges with a metal detector. * Hearts and stars are added to the background of the slow dance scene. * Linda and Lawrence slow dance in the background. * Buford's chariot from "Greece Lightning" rides past Linda's car window. * The cow pyramid from "The Magnificent Few" is in the background. * The giant squid from "Voyage to the Bottom of Buford" appears behind Jeremy. * Baljeet appears in the background behind Isabella. * Norm runs toward the camera during "Gnomeageddon". * Kim Possible appears between Perry and Doofenshmirtz right when the lair floods. * A skiing cow and a cow on a bicycle go past the lifeguard stand and get sucked into the whirlpool. * A lawn gnome stands behind Candace when she starts begging. * Baljeet is waving in the crowd when the boys close up the beach. * The roller coaster poster is on the wall of the Flynn-Fletcher House. * In the last scene of the episode, Isabella's swimsuit is yellow. "It's a Mud World After All" * A lawn gnome appears on the establishing shot. * Perry is in the background when the race finishes. * Stacy calls from a cow shop. * Doofenshmirtz's blimp passes outside the window of the car. * The trash cans are hot pink. * A Phinedroid and Ferbot are leaning against the washer and dryer. * Peter the Panda and Agent C are in the background as Perry slides down. * A colorful swirl background is behind Major Monogram. * The logos for PFT, Bust 'Em, and the Betty's are on the delivery trucks, and the choir from "The Flying Fishmonger" are in the bleachers. * A photo of the Flying Fishmonger is in the background. * Danny and Swampy are in Lawrence's paintings. * A Shimmy Jimmy doll is on the floor. * Perry walks by the monster truck. * Karl the Intern can be seen in Linda's cooking class. * The Eiffel Tower painting is replaced with the tower of cows. * The cows from "The Magnificent Few" pass by the monster truck. * Betty Jo Flynn skates by. * Norm is standing on the balcony of Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated. * Slushy the Clown is in the background near Doofenshmirtz's monster trucks. * The Brick billboard can be seen behind the Monster Truck Away-Inator. * The background of the baby alien's room is a space background. * A soap opera scene plays on the fake Locat-i-nator's screen. * The Love Händel logo appears on the real Locat-i-nator's screen. * A castle is placed behind Isabella and the announcer. * Clyde Flynn is in the booth with Phineas and Ferb. * The Doofenshmirtz blimp passes by again as Candace climbs the dirt mountain. * A bird hits the dirt mountain. * Buford and Baljeet, the latter in his fish costume from "The Flying Fishmonger", are on the street corner. * The Fireside Girls stand on the lawn as Doofenshmirtz looks for a parking space. * The race car from "The Fast and the Phineas" is parked on the street. * The pig is lime green. * Baljeet and Baliwood dance in the background. * The Model T from "The Fast and the Phineas" drives by. * Ferb's hat is red and Phineas's hat is yellow. (When Phineas says "Perfect!" his hat is red and Ferb's hat is yellow.) * A cow on a bicycle and a cow on skis fly above the car. * A shot of Linda playing guitar replaces Phineas doing so. * The monster is changed to blue. * The helicopter from "Rollercoaster" lifts up the roller coaster behind the bleachers. * Phineas's microphone is replaced with an older one. * The joust crowd from "A Hard Day's Knight", including Winifred Fletcher, is in the crowd. * When Doofenshmirtz looks through his periscope, we see a London taxi pulling the Fishmonger followed by the Hounds of Heck. * A fish is now in the tank. * The jag car is yellow. * Isabella looks over the fence. "Toy to You and Me" * A hyena is sitting on the shelf. Soon afterwards, Slushy the Clown is on the top shelf, then a beach ball. * The Har D Har Toy Company logo is on Linda's shopping bag, and Baljeet is standing and waving behind Perry, then leans in from the left a few shots later. * The Floating baby head appears on the top shelf. * Ferb skates in from the left as Phineas makes the toy plans, wearing his skating gear from "Crack That Whip" instead of a welder's outfit, and water splashes when he reaches the right instead of fire. * Doofenshmirtz's photo appears in place of the first photo shown by Major Monogram, and the subsequent photos take up the background behind him. * Baljeet pops out from behind the man seated next to the president. * The secretary is wearing a big red hat. * The "Ascending Brendan" poster is replaced with the PFT poster. * Baljeet and Isabella appear inside the mouth of the monkey on the conveyor belt. * The Ba-dink-a-dinks have yellow skin. * The secretary dresses as a clown. * A sixth truck is added to the driveway. * The claws carrying the brick are yellow. * Doofenshmirtz's model has the PFT poster on the center building. * The backgrounds are different in the Perry the Inaction Figure commercial. * The Animal Control logo is on the side of the truck. * The "Gravy" logo is on the wall of the factory as Doofenshmirtz goes down the conveyor belt. * Lawn gnomes are in the trash with Perry. * Perry uses a hand-held helicopter. * A Sandwich Town bag sits on the coffee table.Category:Marathons Category:Episodes